Cute-suki
by Hvalross05
Summary: Date-nights can end up an adventure all their own. Bakugou x Koge (OC) One-Shot


Note:

"Utsuro" = Nickname, means hollow. At first used to pick on Koge and be an insult, it became her permanent nickname, and she quite likes it. It references to her constantly blank expression.

"Oh Katsuki, can we go on the ferris wheel? Please?"

The soft request barely reached Bakugou's ears over the chatter of the crowd around them, pulling his attention away from the ticketbooth that was ahead of them. Koge stood beside him, her pale blue eyes fixated on the huge, slowly rotating ferris wheel, multicolored lights dancing across its beams in brilliant patterns. If not for the fact that she had said his name, Bakugou would have not heard her, as her soft voice had a tendency to go unnoticed. Koge was aware of this, which is why she used his name in the first place, and her gaze met his once she got his attention.

The typical scowl he wore on his face didn't deter her, and she actually noted that he seemed calmer than she expected, especially since they had been waiting in line for a good half an hour at this point. They had almost reached the ticketbooth to gain entry to the new fair that had just come into town, which she had been very excited for. Bakugou, not so much, but he had agreed to go with her nonetheless. The mention of the ferris wheel, however, sparked a bit of irritation in him. Not at the thought of going on it, but how damn slow the line was going.

"Yeah, Utsuro, we can go on the damn wheel if we ever fucking move." Bakugou's voice escalated in volume by the end of his sentence, gaining some nervous glanced from the people in front of them. Koge knew that he could be quite intimidating when frustrated, and she half expected the people in front of them to flee just from the intensity of his glare and voice. Still, the grip he had on her hand was gentle, so she knew that he wasn't as angry as he acted, which was still excessively tame for him.

Reaching up with her free hand, Koge moved some of her white hair back behind her ear before reaching up to check her ponytail. "I always liked the ferris wheel. But you're more excited for the scary rides, I bet." His grip on her hand tightened a bit, and he twisted his palm until their fingers laced, a familiar action that still made Koge's cheeks flush. Bakugou still had his irritated glare locked on the neon sign of the ticketbooth, taking a few steps forward as the line moved, Koge following.

"If the lines are like this inside, the rides better be worth it." He shoved his free hand into his pocket, running his fingertips along the money that rested there, as if checked to make sure it hadn't vanished. "It's been awhile since we did something like this. It better not fucking suck." Koge moved her gaze back up to him, watching the colors from the flashing lights create odd shadows across his form. "It won't suck, Katsuki. I know you wouldn't let it." The soft and comforting tone of her voice pulled the vision of her smile to his mind, and feeling a sudden craving to see it, he pulled his gaze from the neon lights to peer down at her. Though, her expression was just as blank as normal, with only her cheeks stained pink.

A bit frustrated with the lack of outwardly expression, he turned his head away, looking out into the crowd around them. "Tch, again with that bland, mushy crap. Just like your face." Koge was silent for a moment before she giggled quietly, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. "My face? My face is bland and musy?" WIth an irritated growl, Bakugou reached over with his free hand, gripping onto her face to squish her cheeks in together, only making her laugh more and a smile stretch across her face. "It's bland, Utsuro! You hollow girl!" Keeping his grip, he leaned in to catch her lips in a brief, rough kiss. After pulling away, a satisfied smirk crossed cross his lips as he released her face, pleased with the smiled as she beamed up at him, her cheeks flushed. "Come on, Katsuki, call me by name. Try it for once, you might like it better than Utsuro."

Bakugou turned his focus back to the ticketbooth as it became their turn, releasing his hand to handle the money as he pulled it from his pocket. "No. Besides, you told me you like Utsuro." Koge watched curiously as he slipped the money through a hole in the window, the girl behind it counting it out. "Yes, but I call you by name all the time." Bakugou watched closely as well, though he was making sure they counted it right. "That's because you like to say my name." Koge rocked on her feet a bit, her boots crunching small rocks beneath her feet. "You have a pretty name-"

She stopped as she saw him physically cringe, as if someone had just hit him, almost feeling the urge to laugh at the glare he turned towards her. Behind the window of the ticketbooth, the girl giggled, pushing their armbands out from the small hole. Her giggles quickly stopped as Bakugou's glare turned towards her, snatching the bands from her hand in a quick and vicious movement. "Shut up! Idiot-" He took Koge by the hand and pulled her from the booth and through the entrance gate.

Koge followed him without trouble, able to feel the heat from his hand beginning to grow. She knew it wasn't from his quirk, but was actually from embarrassment, which was confirmed to her by the flushed color of his ears. "What's wrong? I just said it's a pretty name." Bakugou didn't answer her until he came to a stop, tuning to face her with a frustrated glare still on his face.

"Tch, it's not-" he stopped himself before he said the word 'pretty', as if it would stain his pride. "Don't be so stupid! Here." He pulled her hand up towards him a bit, putting the plastic wristband around her thin wrist. Koge allowed him to do so, though she kept her eyes on his face instead of his hands. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of that girl." Bakugou's glare moved from her wrist to her face, though it quickly softened by the sincerity of her voice. He shook his head, letting her take her hand back once he finished with the armband. "You didn't embarrass me. Not many people call me by my first name, let alone call it pretty."

He got his own armband into place on his wrist before she could ask if he needed help, and Koge could hear him curse quietly in irritation of having to wear it. "You're still not used to me doing that, even after all these years?" Bakugou shook his head as he glanced around, adjusting the sleeve of his crimson overshirt, rolling it back up to his elbow. "No. But, it's better than having some stupid nickname for me." Koge turned, beginning to make her way further into the carnival. "Some stupid nickname like… _Cute_ suki?" Though she couldn't see him, the frustrated yell he gave told her that struck a cord, but she still found it highly amusing.

Bakugou glared after her, shoving his hands into his pockets as he tried to ignore the burning of his ears and cheeks. Sometimes the fact that her wit could match his own frustrated him, and yet he still found the challenge of outsmarting her appealing. There had been times where their little 'friendly competitions' had gone on for hours, until one or the other reluctantly gave up on the game. As he watched her walk away, arms hooked behind her back, he needed to decide if he wanted to try and get her back or allow her this win without any resistance. Though, as she called to him with the same disgustingly cute play on his name, he felt that flustered embarrassment spike within him and he began to storm after her.

"Utsuro! You'll regret calling me that!" He bumped into her as he reached her side, prompting Koge to hook her arm around his. She peered up at him, mischief sparkling behind her void expression. "I'm terrified. Want to get a funnel cake?" Her change in topic caught him off guard, though he found it suddenly appealing, narrowing his eyes at her in defiance as he grew reluctant to admit it. "...Yes."

As dusk turned to night, the two enjoyed sickening carnival food and terrifying rides that Koge half expected to break apart. The thing she found most amusing about them, however, was Bakugou's enthusiasm. Although it terrified others on the rides, she found it adorable, making her grin and laugh on the rides even as they horrified her. On the ones they sat beside each other and could reach, she held his hand for comfort, which he allowed and even encouraged. Hopping off her seat to the most recent ride, she made her way off the platform with shaking legs. "Oh my gosh that was so scary!"

Bakugou laughed as he followed her, loving the rush the rides gave him. "What are you whining about? You smile and laugh the entire time!" Koge stopped at the bottom of some stairs to wait for him, reaching up to fix her hair that had been blown out of place by the hot wind of the summer night. "I'm laughing at you. You get so excited, almost like you do when you're going to fight. Not quite that intense, but pretty close." Bakugou's grin faded into a pouty scowl, snatching onto her hand to lead her away. "What do you mean you were laughing at me?!" Koge walked beside him as she fanned herself with her free hand, feeling hot from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Yeah, you're screaming and yelling so excitedly. I think you even freak out the people more than the ride does." She began to giggle at the thought, covering her mouth as she turned her head away, his glare only amusing her further. Although he hated how she picked on him, her laugh and her smile quelled the embarrassed anger that swelled in him. It was rare for her to ever laugh or even smile, except when she was alone with him like this. He was the only one that could bring this type of reaction or emotion out of her, and he prided himself in that. Nudging her with his elbow, he gained the attention of her gaze once again.

"Tch, shut up, you emotionless void." He could feel the heat returning to his ears as her smile stayed on her face, tightening his grip on her hand as their fingers laced. "Did you want to go on the stupid ferris wheel or not?" Koge looked up at the large ride, finding it more brilliant now that the sun had set completely. "Oh, yes. Though, we have to walk through the games to get to it. I know how much you love those." Bakugou huffed in disagreement, his free hand taking its typical place in his pocket. "I hate those fucking things. They're all rigged, bullshit and overpriced."

Koge gave a small, soft grunt in recognition of his rant as they walked past the alley of carnival games, observing all the prizes that hung from the walls and pillars of the booths. "I bet I could win some. Like, that one with the balancing. Or, you could win that strength one with the mallet." She pointed to them with a slender finger as she mentioned them, and Bakugou felt his annoyance flare at the sound of a carny trying to pull them in to play. "No, Utsuro, these things are bullshit-" He was suddenly jerked to a stop as she did, prompting him to yell out and stomp his foot. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Koge's eyes were locked on one of the prizes of a nearby game, finding that she very badly wanted the giant stuffed cartoon mouse that hung from the pillars. It was at least three feet tall with shaggy grey fur, it's pink ears and beady black eyes just begging for her to have them. Bakugou followed her gaze, narrowing his eyes at the ugly thing. "Eh? Utsuro, you want that piece of shit?" Koge nodded, her gaze intense. "It's a mouse. I love mice. And it has a blue bow. Can I please try for it?" As their gaze met, Bakugou was actually surprised at the pleading look in her eye, which was new for him. She almost never asked for things, and was typically very content with what he gave her or what she had in life, never wanting extra things. But this giant stuffed mouse caught her attention, and he couldn't seem to find it within himself to tell her no.

With a huff, Bakugou made his way over towards the game booth, releasing her hand to pull out his money. "Fine! But only once." Koge's face flushed violently as she followed him over, wiping her sweaty hands on her shorts. "Thank you, Katsuki." Bakugou grumbled in response as he handed the money to the carny who stood behind the booth. The young boy smiled wide at them, though it was hinted with a slyness that immediately pissed Bakugou off.

"Welcome, welcome!" The boy cried out in a happy and entertaining voice, one which he obviously practiced hard on. "All you gotta do is knock those flimsy little bottles over, and you win! One bottle is a small prize, two bottles is a medium, and if you knock them all over, then you get your pick from any prize on the stand!" He tossed a red rubber ball up in the air, catching it again as he spoke. "You have three balls, three chances! Who will be playing first?" Koge stared up at the boy with an unreadable expression, holding her hand up. "Me. I know how to play, give me the balls. Thanks." The boy did as told, though there was a slight fault in his smile that expressed irritation, which Bakugou noticed. He shoved his hands in his pockets, finding that it kept him from reaching out and decking the guy in the face.

"Well, well, the little lady is confident, I like that! Good luck! Please refrain from using your quirk, so that everything is fair for the next people in line!" The boy took a few steps back, giving Koge room. She squeeze the balls in her hand, noticing they weren't heavy at all, compared to the thickness of the bottles. "You're right Katsuki, these balls are really flimsy. It's obviously rigged to lose." Bakugou snorted, shifting his weight to his other foot. "Of course I'm right. Just aim for the bottom bottles." Koge took a second to position herself before she tossed the ball, hitting the bottles.

She gave a small huff as they barely moved, and she finished out her last two throws with no better result. With a bit of a pout, she crossed her arms, her gaze moving back to the carny that stood smirking a few feet away. "I can throw hard, you people must have them glued down." The boy shook his head, holding up his hands in mock defence. "Oh no, not at all! It's just the rules of the game, you gotta knock them down to get anything. Want to-" Before he could finish, Bakugou slammed down more money onto the booth countertop, glaring at the carny with an irritated scowl. "My turn."

Still grinning, the carny took the money and gave Bakugou the three red rubber balls, backing up as well. "How chivalrous! Trying to win it for your girl-"

"Shut up, you fucking scum!" Bakugou snapped at him, gaining an irritated glare from the boy. "Just hurry up and get away from my booth." The carny snapped back, and Koge felt a bit shocked at his bravery. Her attention was pulled to Bakugou as he threw the first ball with skill and strength that could have easily knocked a person out. Still, the bottles only rocked before coming back into place, only frustrating him further. In the end, only one bottle fell from the top, and he slammed his fist onto the booth countertop. "Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with this thing!" His glare was broken by something being hung in his face, noticing the figure of a small stuffed bear once he focused on it.

He snatched it from the carney's hand, who was grinning at him with a malicious, victorious smirk. "Aw, too bad, blondie. Here's a little toy to make the boo-boo to your pride all better." Bakugou squeezed the life out of the small toy as he glared at the boy across from him, feeling his body begin to tremble. "You little-" He was cut off by the feeling of gentle hands gripping onto his, pulling his attention down towards Koge as she held his fist. He couldn't tell what she was feeling from her face, but her voice was comforting, working to calm him, even if just slightly.

"Katsuki, it's okay." She carefully pried the tortured toy from his grip. "I'm sorry I wanted to waste time and money on this. Let's go." Bakugou was silent for a moment before his glare turned back to the carny, watching him bounce one of the red balls in his hand. That stupid grin on his face, and the sting of a damaged ego wouldn't let him walk away. He needed to win the game, to prove that he could do it. And, even though she wouldn't show it, he could tell that Koge was disappointed in both of them not winning.

"No."

Reaching across the booth, he snatched the red ball from the carny while it was still in the air, using his other hand to slam money into the boy's open palm. "One more!" Bakugou didn't even wait for the carny to finish stuttering before he threw the ball at the bottles, an explosion from his palm shocking everyone in the area, including Koge. As the smoke cleared, she stared at Bakugou wide-eyed, watching him breath heavily in recovery from his frustrated fit. Slowly, her gaze moved to where the bottles should be, only to find that both the bottles and the podium they sat on were scattered across the ground in pieces, and the ball had ripped through the back of the booth from the extreme force. She gave a small jump as Bakugou slammed his hands onto the booth countertop again, startling the carny out of his stupor. "Give me the fucking mouse."

Trembling, the carny did as commanded, handing one of the huge stuffed animals towards him. Not wanting to be seen holding it for more than a moment, he held it out towards Koge, who only continued to stare at it in shock. Her face flushed a deep red as she timidly took it from Bakugou, who turned and began to storm off once it was no longer in his hands. Flooded with happiness and adoration, Koge trotted after him, hugging onto the large mouse tightly. She smiled wide behind the fur, almost feeling the urge to jump up on Bakugou and hug him. Once she reached his side, she looked up at him, feeling the heat in her face only grow more intense.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." She moved the toy away from her face to be able to speak, but her wide smile was exposed, making Bakugou only more flustered. "Yes I did. That stupid smirk on his face, he was mocking us." Koge glanced around, thinking for a moment that they might get kicked out, but felt comforted with the realization that no one was currently following them. "We had better get on the ferris wheel. I bet they will find us soon and kick us out once he reports us." With this thought, they were quick to board the ride, glad to see that the line had been short.

Koge placed the large mouse and small bear on one side of the cabin while she took her seat next to Bakugou on the other. As the wheel slowly rotated with the boarding of other passengers, Bakugou put his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to cuddle up to him tightly. Koge had always found him to be so soft and huggable in contrast to his vicious personality, and she always found herself greedily taking advantage of any chance she got to be close to him this way. He was warm, like holding fire, and she could feel it all the way to her core. As his chin rested on the top of her head, she felt her stomach bubble in excitement, and she couldn't help but to smile.

"You know, I've smiled a lot tonight." She spoke softly, watching as his other arm came around, free hand resting on her thigh. "Thank you for taking me out tonight, Katsuki." She tilted her head up to look at him, surprised when his response was to take her lips for his own. Unlike before by the ticket booths, this was a soft, wam kiss, his hand coming up to caress the side of her neck. His skin against hers was hot, and it brought heat back to her cheeks within seconds. Eventually, he pulled away, a small grin crossing his lips.

"Yeah, sure. Though, I can't kiss you with that mouse thing staring at me. I'm going to throw it over the side."

"You'd better not, or I'll call you _Cute_ suki for the rest of our lives!"

"Tch, stop with that stupid name!"


End file.
